enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El necronomicron
thumb|366px El Necronomicón (en griego Nεκρονομικόv) es un grimorio (libro mágico) ficticio ideado por el escritor estadounidense Howard Phillips Lovecraft, uno de los maestros de la literatura de terror y ciencia ficción. Es mencionado por primera vez en el cuento El sabueso (The hound, 1922). Su presunto autor fue el «árabe loco» Abdul Alhazred, cuyo nombre figura en La ciudad sin nombre (The Nameless City, 1921). El Necronomicón fue citado muchas veces por Lovecraft a lo largo de su obra y, pese a que admitió que no era más que un invento suyo, algunos aún creen que el Necronomicón existe y que en él se encierran los secretos para despertar a las terribles y siniestras fuerzas que alguna vez imperaron sobre la Tierra antes de que la Humanidad viese la luz. El libro es, asimismo, mencionado por otros autores del círculo lovecraftiano, como August Derleth o Clark Ashton Smith. Desde entonces, el libro ficticio ha inspirado la publicación de diversas obras de igual título. «Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con los eones extraños incluso la muerte puede morir» (Cita que H. P. Lovecraft extrajo del Necronomicón) El título La etimología de Necronomicón es más transparente de lo que suele creerse. Aunque la forma no está testimoniada en griego antiguo, se trata de una construcción análoga a adjetivos comunes como ἀστρονομικός (astronómico), o οἰκονομικός (económico). Estos adjetivos están formados por tres elementos: Un lexema (ἀστρο-, οἰκο-, νεκρο-) + el lexema νόμος ('ley, administración') + el sufijo -''ικος'', sin significado, que sirve para formar adjetivos. Así pues, astronómico significa etimológicamente "relativo a la ley u ordenación de los astros"; el neologismo necronómico sería "relativo a la ley (o las leyes) de los muertos". Cuando estos adjetivos se ponen en neutro singular (ἀστρονομικόν) o plural (ἀστρονομικά), adquieren un valor genérico: en el ejemplo, "lo relativo a los astros", "las cosas relativas a la ordenación de los astros". Necronomicón, neutro singular, es por tanto "(el libro que contiene) lo relativo a la(s) ley(es) de los muertos", del mismo modo que el Astronomicón del poeta latino Marcus Manilius (s. I d. C.) es un tratado sobre los astros. En una carta de 1937 dirigida a Harry O. Fischer Lovecraft revela que el título del libro se le ocurrió durante un sueño.1 Una vez despierto, hizo su propia interpretación de la etimología: a su juicio significaba «Imagen de la Ley de los Muertos», pues en el último elemento (-''icon'') quiso ver la palabra griega εἰκών (latín icon), «imagen». Necronomicón” —nombre inventado por Lovecraft a partir de un sueño— viene de “nekros” (“muerto” en griego), “nomos” (“ley” en griego) e “ikos” (partícula griega sin sentido propio que se usa para formar adjetivos) y significa algo así como “relativo a las leyes de los muertos”; aunque, según la más detallada interpretación que el propio Lovecraft le da en una carta escrita a Harry O. Fischer en 1937, su significado sería “Imagen de la Ley de los Muertos”. En árabe —idioma en el que supuestamente se habría escrito el ejemplar primigenio— su título es “Kitah Al-Azif”, lo cual significa “el rumor de los insectos por la noche”, nombre éste que ya refleja la filiación sombría del libro en tanto que en el folclore árabe se le atribuían a demonios como los djins y los gules el mismo ruido de los insectos nocturnos, por lo cual, dentro del título, “insectos” es una forma metafórica de decir “demonios” y por tanto el sentido final sería “el rumor de los demonios por la noche”, título ciertamente complejo en tanto que “rumor” y “noche” se prestan a exhaustivas interpretaciones simbólicas. En cuanto al nombre del autor (ficticio) del Necronomicón, el árabe Abdul Al-Hazred, vemos que éste es un nombre que se encuentra en las Mil y una noches y que, según dejan traslucir ciertas cartas de Lovecraft a sus amigos, se trata de un vanidoso apodo que Lovecraft se auto-otorgó en la infancia tras leer las Mil y una noches, apodo que, por analogía fonética, significa “El que todo lo ha leído” en tanto que suena casi igual que “All has read”. Descripción Según H.P. Lovecraft, el Necronomicón es un libro de saberes arcanos y magia ritual cuya lectura provoca la locura y la muerte. Pueden hallarse en él fórmulas olvidadas que permiten contactar con unas entidades sobrenaturales de un inmenso poder (los Primigenios), y despertarlas de su letargo para que se apoderen del mundo, que ya una vez fue suyo. Al igual que Jorge Luis Borges, H.P. Lovecraft fue un maestro a la hora de inventar libros que nunca existieron y crear y usar con asombrosa verosimilitud las citas de aquellas quimeras bibliográficas. Fruto de ese talento es el Necronomicón, texto que principalmente es un grimorio ficticio que pertenece al ámbito de la magia negra (sobre todo nigromancia), que fusiona terribles ritos pre-arios con elementos que recuerdan a los grimorios medievales y con otros rituales conocidos por los folcloristas y que, por los relatos que encierra, es capaz de suscitar en muchas mentes la idea de unos terribles seres primigenios que vinieron de las oscuras entrañas del cosmos y desplegaron sobre la Tierra una siniestra civilización anterior a los primeros hombres. Combinando en el Necronomicón lo ficticio y lo real, Lovecraft desplegó todos sus amplios conocimientos de Ocultismo y Mitología para escribir su siniestra obra y así, a través de aquella y del paso del tiempo, dar lugar a varios textos que reclaman ser el verdadero Necronomicón, a escritos falaces que abalan su existencia, a fichas ficticias que incluso han llegado a librerías universitarias y, desde luego, a muchos (particularmente ocultistas y aficionados a lo gótico y tendencias afines) ilusos que lo buscan y afirman que en realidad, debido a la presión ejercida por oscuras fuerzas, lo que Lovecraft inventó no fue el Necronomicón sino mas bien su afirmación de que había inventado el Necronomicón, siendo así mentira que el Necronomicón era una elaborada mentira suya… Se supone que esta dividido en cuatro libros: Quizás la cita más famosa del Necronomicón en la narrativa de Lovecraft es ésta: «Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con los eones extraños incluso la muerte puede morir». El Necronomicón aparece en gran parte de los escritos de Lovecraft, que cita también otros libros de magia, como De vermis mysteriis (en latín, "Sobre los misterios del gusano") y Le culte des goules (que en francés quiere decir "El culto de los gules"), atribuido al Conde D'Erlette (un guiño a August Derleth, miembro del "Círculo de Lovecraft"). Otros de los libros, reales o no, que aparecen en las ficciones de Lovecraft son: los fragmentos o Manuscritos Pnakóticos; Image du Monde, de Gauthier de Metz y "El gran dios Pan" de Arthur Machen. Orígenes En 1927, Lovecraft escribió una breve nota sobre la autoría del Necronomicón y la historia de sus traducciones, que fue publicada en 1938, tras su muerte, como Una historia del Necronomicón.3 Según esta obra, el libro fue escrito con el título de Kitah Al-Azif (en árabe: "el rumor de los insectos por la noche", rumor que en el folclore arábigo se atribuye a demonios como los djins y gules) alrededor del año 738 d.C. por el poeta árabe Abdul Al-Hazred (cuyo nombre original podría haber sido Abdala Zahr-ad-Din, o Siervo-de-Dios-Flor-de-la-Fe), de Saná (Yemen). Se dice que Alhazred murió a plena luz del día devorado por una bestia invisible delante de numerosos testigos, o que fue arrastrado por un remolino hacia el cielo. Lovecraft abunda en datos para hacer verosímil la existencia del libro. Por ejemplo cita como uno de sus compiladores a Ibn Khallikan, erudito iraní o árabe que existió realmente. También cuenta que hacia el año 950 fue traducido al griego por Theodorus Philetas y adoptó el título actual griego, Necronomicón. Tuvo una rápida difusión entre los filósofos y hombres de ciencia de la Baja Edad Media. Sin embargo, los horrendos sucesos que se producían en torno al libro hicieron que la Iglesia Católica lo condenara en el año 1050. En el año 1228 Olaus Wormius tradujo el libro al latín, en la que es la versión más famosa, pues (siempre según la ficción lovecraftiana) aún quedan algunos ejemplares de ella, mientras que los originales árabe y griego se creen perdidos.3 A pesar de la persecución, según Lovecraft se realizaron distintas impresiones en España y Alemania durante el siglo XVII. Supuestamente, se conservarían cuatro copias completas: una en la biblioteca Widener de la Universidad de Harvard, dentro de una caja fuerte; una copia del siglo XV, en la Biblioteca Nacional de París; otra en la Universidad de Miskatonic en Arkham (EEUU) y otra en la Universidad de Buenos Aires. Además, quedarían algunos fragmentos dispersos en Simancas. Ficción verosímil Sobre el carácter ficticio del libro, Lovecraft escribió lo siguiente: {C}Ahora bien, sobre "los libros terribles y prohibidos", me fuerzan a decir que la mayoría de ellos son puramente imaginarios. Nunca existió ningún Abdul Alhazred o el Necronomicón, porque inventé estos nombres yo mismo. Luwdig Prinn fue ideado por Robert Bloch y su De Vermis Mysteriis, mientras que el Libro de Eibon es una invención de Clark Ashton Smith. Robert E. Howard debe responder de Friedrich von Junzt y su Unaussprechlichen Kulten.... En cuanto a libros escritos en serio sobre temas oscuros, ocultos, y sobrenaturales, en realidad no son muchos. Esto se debe a que es más divertido inventar trabajos míticos como el Necronomicón y el Libro de Eibon.1 {C}De hecho, el famoso árabe loco Abdul Alhazred no es más que un apodo que él mismo se puso en la infancia, inspirado en la reciente lectura de Las mil y una noches (Alhazred = all has read, el que lo ha leído todo). Lovecraft logró hacer un excelente engaño al aportar datos respecto al Necronomicón. Por ejemplo, señalaba que quedaban muy pocos ejemplares de tal libro "prohibido" y "peligroso". En el cuento "El horror de Dunwich" se ubican ejemplares en la Universidad de Buenos Aires, en la Biblioteca de Widener de Harvard, la Biblioteca Nacional de París, en el Museo Británico y en la ficticia Universidad de Miskatonic en la ciudad de Arkham (que aparece repetidamente en los cuentos de Lovecraft). Tanto es así que muchos creen efectivamente en la existencia de tal libro y se han dado casos de sujetos estafados al comprar los supuestos "originales" del Necronomicón. Sin lugar a dudas, este libro tiene la fama de dar pie a las más grandes confusiones. Se pueden encontrar páginas en internet que pretenden desvelar sus misterios y hasta lugares donde se ofrece a la venta. Es frecuente que se cometan estafas, ofreciendo "ejemplares del Necronomicón" réplicas de grimorios medievales. August Derleth cuenta en su artículo "The Making of a Hoax" cómo en la publicación "Antiquarian Bookman" aparece un anuncio, en 1962, que dice: {C}Alhazred, Abdul. Necronomicón'', España 1647. Encuadernado en piel algo arañada descolorida, por lo demás buen estado. Numerosísimos grabaditos madera signos y símbolos místicos. Parece tratado (en latín) de Magia Ceremonial. Ex libris. Sello en guardas indica procede de Biblioteca Universidad Miskatonic. Mejor postor.'' {C}En el mismo artículo se cuenta que una vez un estudiante gastó la broma de incluir su ficha en el registro de la Biblioteca General de la Universidad de California, en la sección BL 430, dedicada a las religiones primitivas.4 Así el Necronomicón fue pedido insistentemente (incluso por profesores). Se dice que Jorge Luis Borges creó una ficha sobre el mismo en la Biblioteca Nacional de Argentina, así como que en el catálogo de la Biblioteca de Santander (España) aparecía también una versión latina del libro. Numerosos escritores y artistas han intentado hacer realidad esta ficción, con lo que se han publicado muchos libros con este título. Normalmente se procura mantener el misterio y en el mismo libro no se incluyen aclaraciones explicando que es falso. Algunos de estos necronomicones son simples listados de los primigenios más conocidos, junto a símbolos y oraciones sin significado imitando burdamente el estilo de Lovecraft, pero existen también algunos muy cuidados, valiosos y dignos de colección. Por problemas de derechos de autor, algunos de ellos no contienen las frases que Lovecraft inventó como citas del Necronomicón en sus relatos. El extraordinario dibujante H. R. Giger publicó una recopilación de sus dibujos bajo el título Giger's Necronomicon, en dos volúmenes, en una edición muy cuidada pensada para coleccionistas (encuadernados en piel negra, 666 ejemplares, con un holograma escondido). La editorial española La factoría de ideas ha publicado también con este título un libro de relatos escritos por seguidores de Lovecraft. Cabe destacar el Necronomicón de Donald Tyson (publicado en 2004 por Edaf), escrito como la biografía en primera persona de Abdul Alhazred, siguiendo el estilo literario de los escritores árabes, y que recoge y explica todos los mitos y ciudades que aparecen en los relatos de Lovecraft, incluyendo la explicación del origen del mundo con el estilo trágico de Lovecraft. A la hora de establecer la falsedad del Necronomicón, nada tiene más peso que la propia declaración que Lovecraft hizo acerca del libro: ‹‹Ahora bien, sobre “los libros terribles y prohibidos”, me fuerzan a decir que la mayoría de ellos son puramente imaginarios. Nunca existió ningún Abdul Alhazred o el Necronomicón, porque inventé estos nombres yo mismo. Luwdig Prinn fue ideado por Robert Bloch y su De Vermis Mysteriis, mientras que el Libro de Eibon es una invención de Clark Ashton Smith. Robert E. Howard debe responder de Friedrich von Junzt y su Unaussprechlichen Kulten…. En cuanto a libros escritos en serio sobre temas oscuros, ocultos, y sobrenaturales, en realidad no son muchos. Esto se debe a que es más divertido inventar trabajos míticos como el Necronomicón y el Libro de Eibon›› Pese a la declaración citada, muchos siguieron creyendo en la elaborada mentira de Lovecraft, en parte porque éste había dado las coordenadas —ficticias en unos casos, reales en otros— de ciertos lugares en que aún se preservaban ejemplares, lugares como la Universidad de Harvard, la Universidad de Buenos Aires, la ficticia Universidad de Miskatonic, la Biblioteca Nacional de París o el Museo Británico. Así, muchos curiosos han indagado en esos lugares para darse cuenta de que o bien no hay nada, o bien el lugar no existe (U. de Miskatonic), o bien, como en ciertas universidades de U.S.A. que no se ha nombrado en este párrafo, hay ejemplares pero esos ejemplares son evidentemente ficticios; mas, pese a eso, muchos siguen buscándolo en los lugares que Lovecraft señaló (y en otros que no señaló) y algunos han sido seriamente perjudicados por inescrupulosos que les han vendido supuestos ejemplares originales del Necronomicón, ejemplares estos con características como portadas forradas en piel, páginas de materiales antiguos, grabados envejecidos y otros atributos destinados a sembrar en el incauto la ilusión de que ante sus ojos está un libro viejo, antiguo y siniestro… Sumado a lo anterior, en internet es posible encontrar páginas que fingen develar los misterios del inexistente libro o, peor aún, sitios en que se intentan vender ejemplares “originales” a precios exorbitantes, dándose en muchos casos la situación de que esos ejemplares son solo réplicas de grimorios medievales. Ejemplo destacable de las farsas que hay es aquel que, en su artículo “The Making of a Hoax”, August Derleth nos narra. Allí, Derleth cuenta que en 1962, dentro de una publicación llamada “Antiquarian Bookman”, apareció un anuncio que decía: ‹‹Alhazred, Abdul. Necronomicón, España 1647. Encuadernado en piel algo arañada descolorida, por lo demás buen estado. Numerosísimos grabaditos madera signos y símbolos místicos. Parece tratado (en latín) de Magia Ceremonial. Ex libris. Sello en guardas indica procede de Biblioteca Universidad Miskatonic. Mejor postor››. También, en el mismo artículo, Derleth cuenta que cierto estudiante, a manera de broma, incluyó una ficha (inventada) del Necronomicón en el área BL 430 de la sección de religiones primitivas de la Biblioteca General de la Universidad de California, logrando así que en poco tiempo el libro sea pedido no solo por alumnos sino también por profesores. Siguiendo la línea anterior, el famoso escritor Jorge Luis Borges ideó una ficha sobre el Necronomicón y la incluyó en la Biblioteca Nacional de Argentina El caso de Borges es solo una notable isla en el archipiélago conformado por los numerosos artistas y escritores que, intentando dar vida a la leyenda, han publicado libros bajo el título del “Necronomicón”, libros en los que generalmente no se expone su falsedad. Muchas de esas obras son meros listados de primigenios y otras entidades, compilaciones de símbolos y conjuntos de oraciones en donde muchas veces se puede apreciar una imitación pobre y reduccionista del estilo de escritura de Lovecraft. Aunque, como en casi todo, existen excepciones y es así que algunos ejemplares son auténticas piezas de colección, empobrecidas únicamente por la ausencia, dictada por los derechos de autor, de frases que Lovecraft inventó y utilizó para citar al inexistente Necronomicón en el contexto de sus relatos ya que, evidentemente y como es sabido, Lovecraft en gran parte inventó el Necronomicón para enriquecer su universo ficcional y fortalecer los mecanismos de verosimilitud de su sistema literario de narrativa. Además de imitaciones buenas y malas, el Necronomicón también ha dado pie a obras artísticas y literarias inspiradas en él. Ejemplo de ello es el magnífico Giger ´s Necronomicón, una recopilación del macabro y genial arte del dibujante H.R. Giger, la cual fue editada en dos volúmenes y tiene una presentación en piel negra, con holograma escondido y tiraje de 666 (el número no es casualidad…) ejemplares, todo para deleite del coleccionista. Memorable también es la recopilación de relatos de fans de Lovecraft que la editorial española La Factoría de Ideas publicó bajo el título del “Necronomicón”, o el también así titulado libro de Donald Tyson, el cual es en realidad una autobiografía de Abdul Al-Hazred en la que, entre otras cosas, se exponen y explican numerosos mitos, se mencionan ciudades citadas por Lovecraft en sus escritos y se desarrolla una cosmología sobre el origen del mundo propia del universo lovecraftiano, todo en una imitación bastante buena del estilo propio de los escritores árabes que vivieron en la época del ficticio Abdul Al-Hazred. . Algunas versiones importantes del Necronomicón 1-El Necronomicón de DeCamp-Scithers Su autor nos cuenta cómo, en las afueras de Irak, robó un libro llamado “Al-Azif”, el cual fue traducido después por un estudioso que, tras desempeñar su labor, murió de forma trágica. La historia susodicha ha sido desmentida pero, según se sabe, la historia (con ligeras variantes) de aquel estudioso en realidad sí le sucedió a un cabalista mexicano que desapareció en Israel a fines de los 90 y, así mismo, a un rabino judío. Aunque, como siempre sucede con el esquivo y al parecer inexistente Necronomicón, los textos traducidos nunca aparecieron. 2-El Necronomicón de Wilson-Hay-Turner-Langford El autor, un ocultista y novelista, cita en esta obra a personajes como Dominic Purcell o el padre de Lovecraft, quien según algunos fue un masón que tuvo una copia de la traducción del Necronomicón hecha por John Dee y, antes de morir, introdujo al pequeño y brillante (escribía y leía a los 2 años) Lovecraft en las ciencias ocultas1. También, aquí Wilson habla de los Iluminati (la élite masónica) y de ocultos juegos mundiales de poder como aquel que supuestamente acabó con Kennedy y creó el proceso que permitió la entronización del Cuarto Reich (el de USA, con Bush como su mayor representante). Este libro, que mezcla datos reales con ficciones, tiene para los creyentes del Necronomicón un fondo de verdad. 3-El Necronomicón de Simón: Esta versión, lanzada en 1977 por la editorial Schlangekraft.Inc, tiene la particularidad de que su autor real no se conoce y, todo cuanto proporciona el libro en cuanto a su autoría, es el simple nombre de “Simón”, quien supuestamente solo habría escrito el prólogo2 ya que lo demás —el Necronomicón como tal, principalmente— habría sido entregado por un misterioso monje. El libro, además de desplegar toda una cosmología y un enorme aparato simbólico de magia, ofrece el testimonio (supuestamente auténtico…) de un “árabe loco” que no es otro sino el famoso Al-Hazred. 4-El Necronomicón de Gregorius No es sino una traducción alemana del Necronomicón de Simón en la cual se ha añadido un prólogo de la Goetia. 5-El Necronomicón de Quine Esta versión, que supuestamente es una traducción (y no una invención) del Necronomicón hecha por Antonius Quine, es una de las más tajantemente rechazadas como falsas por parte de los estudiosos. 6-El Necronomicón de Frank Ripel Su autor, a lo largo de tres volúmenes, despliega un largo y erudito discurso a través del cual no solo nos cuenta cómo algunos han usado comercialmente al Necronomicón sino también cómo el Necronomicón ha sido visto y usado por distintos grupos, siendo así una suerte de eslabón perdido en el Esoterismo para unos, un sistema de Tarot para otros e incluso, para algunos (incluyendo el autor del libro), un sistema de teo-cosmología que los atlantes (a los cuales les causó la ruina) pasaron a los egipcios y que, además de tener paralelismos con el Sautenerom y la Magia Roja Egipcia, permite llenar los hoyos de la Cábala. A pesar de ser muy buenas las elucubraciones ocultistas de Ripel, es sabido que Lovecraft sabía mucho de Ocultismo y Mitología y no dejó nada a la arbitrariedad sino que calculó todo de modo tal que se pudiesen ver paralelismos del Necronomicón en otros sistemas mágico-cosmológicos e, inclusive, mediante una combinación de abstracción e imaginación, usar elementos del Necronomicón para rellenar los agujeros de sistemas como la Cábala. Principalmente por eso, la trilogía de Ripel no goza de mucha credibilidad en tanto discurso que pretende legitimar al Necronomicón. 7-El Necronomicón de Perez-Vigo Este libro es un intento por construir un sistema de Tarot a partir de ciertos elementos conceptuales del Necronomicón. 8-El Necronomicón de Lin Carter Es una publicación de la incompleta (a causa del fallecimiento del traductor) traducción3 que Lin Carter intentó del Necronomicón de Dee; aunque, a dicha traducción parcial, se suman piezas ficcionales inspiradas en el Necronomicón. 9-El Necronomicón de H.R. Giger Esta obra, pese a su título, es en realidad una colección de dibujos inspirados en el universo que Lovecraft creó para el Necronomicón. 10-El Proyecto Necronomicón Nació en la web como una iniciativa para, mediante la colaboración de varios autores, crear un falso Necronomicón de gran calidad. . APÉNDICES . . 1-El ungüento de Khephens El Egipcio ‹‹A quienquiera que unte su cabeza con el ungüento de Khephens se le concederán durante el sueño visiones veraces de los tiempos que aún han de venir.Cuando la Luna incrementa su luz, colocad en un crisol de tierra una generosa cantidad de aceite de Loto, rociadlo con una onza de polvo de mandrágora y agitadlo bien con una ramita en forma de horquilla de arbusto espinoso. Habiendo hecho esto, completad así el encantamiento de Yebsu (tomado de diversas líneas del papiro), así: Soy el Señor de los Espíritus, Oridimbai Sonadir, Episghes, Soy Ubaste, Phto nacido de Binui Sphe, Phas; En el nombre de Auebothiabathabaithobeuee Da poder a mi palabra, ¡Oh Nasira Oapkis Shfe! Da poder Chons-in-Thebes-Nefer-hotep, Ophois, ¡Da poder! ¡Oh Bakaxikhekh! Añadid a la poción una pizca de tierra roja, nueve gotas de natròn, cuatro gotas de bálsamo de incienso y una gota de sangre (de vuestra mano derecha). Combinad el conjunto con una medida igual de grasa de gansarón y colocad la vasija encima del fuego. Cuando todo se haya fundido bien y empiecen a surgir los vapores oscuros, haced el Signo Mayor y retirad el recipiente de las llamas. Cuando el ungüento se haya enfriado, colocadlo en una urna del más fino alabastro, que guardaréis en un lugar secreto (conocido sólo por vosotros) hasta que tengáis necesidad de él.›› Referencias cinematográficas *''La Novena Puerta'': en la película La Novena Puerta, de Roman Polanski y protagonizada por Johnny Depp, el libro que en la película aparece "De Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis" está supuestamente inspirado en el Necronomicón. La película esta basada en la novela del escritor español, Arturo Pérez-Reverte, titulada "El club Dumas". *''The Evil Dead'' una cinta de terror (humor negro), dirigida por Sam Raimi y protagonizada por el actor Bruce Campbell. La trama se desarrolla con unos jóvenes que encuentran un extraño libro, que resulta ser el "Libro de los Muertos" y que está encuadernado en piel humana, escrito con sangre y sus páginas contienen fórmulas y rituales para devolver a la vida una serie de entidades malignas. En las secuelas de la película: Terroríficamente Muertos y El Ejército de las Tinieblas sigue teniendo gran relevancia el Necronomicón. *''Hellboy (pelicula)'' película dirigida por Guillermo del Toro y protagonizada por Ron Perlman. La cabecera de la cinta nos ofrece la cita: "En las regiones más frías del espacio, las monstruosas entidades Ogdru Jahad, permanecen dormidas en su prisión de cristal esperando para reclamar la Tierra... y quemar los Cielos. (Des Vermis Mysteriis, página 87). Toda la cinta recoge aspectos del mundo paranormal y hacia el final de la misma se puede ver el horror tentacular emergiendo desde su prisión de cristal y accediendo por el portal hacia la tierra. *''Chill'' una cinta de terror clásico, basada en la obra "Coolair" de H.P. Lovecraft's, protagonizada por Thomas Calabro, Ashley Laurence, Shaun Kurtz, y James Russo y dirigida por Serge Rodnunsky. En la película, Sam (Thomas Calabro, Melrose Place), un aspirante a escritor, consigue un trabajo como vendedor en una tienda de comestibles en el centro de la ciudad. La tienda, es propiedad del misterioso Dr. Muñoz (Shaun Kurtz) un ex científico que afirma tener una condición rara de la piel que le obliga a vivir en temperaturas bajo cero. Sin embargo, como Sam descubre horrorizado, Muñoz murió hace algún tiempo, pero se mantuvo vivo a través de medidas de ocultismo y carne cosechada de sus víctimas.En dos partes de la película se hacen referencias claras al Necronomicón, incluso el Dr. Muñoz afirma que el libro "le inspira" y al final de la pelíucla María (Ashley Laurence) recoge el Necronomicón de las cenizas de la tienda destruída y lo acaricia con el rostro, pues ella había sido convertida en inmortal por el Dr. Muñoz. *En un capítulo de la serie animada Los Simpson, Conflictos familiares (temporada 13, capítulo 7). En una reunión del Partido Republicano en su castillo de terror en Springfield, el ex candidato presidencial Bob Dole aparece leyendo el Necronomicón. *En La herencia Valdemar II: La sombra prohibida ...(Sin completar) *The Real Ghostbusters: The Collect Call of Cathulhu ...(Sin completar) Historia del Necronomicón (título original en inglés: History of the Necronomicon) es un cuento escrito por H. P. Lovecraft. En él, aborda el tema desde la supuesta creación del libro del Necronomicón (llamado originalmente Al Azif, en relación con el ruido de los insectos, que se cree es la voz de los demonios) por Abdul al Hazred, hasta la existencia de tres copias conocidas en la actualidad, luego de la censura y la destrucción de las diversas versiones. thumb|500px|right Categoría:Necronomicón Categoría:grimorio Categoría:ficticio Categoría:Howard Phillips Lovecraft Categoría:lovecraft Categoría:árabe Categoría:Abdul Alhazred Categoría:La ciudad sin nombre Categoría:ficcion